


Perjalanan

by Lunarea



Series: Raung Bulan Menggaung [8]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Flashbacks, Funeral, Gen
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:33:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25514344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunarea/pseuds/Lunarea
Summary: Soma mengantar Gala pulang ke Jogja; sebuah kilas balik.
Relationships: Gala Narasimha & Soma Diraya
Series: Raung Bulan Menggaung [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1822393
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	Perjalanan

_“Soma, Ibu meninggal.”_

Ibu. Ibu Gala. Soma percaya, ia tak akan lupa malam itu seumur hidupnya. Bagaimana Gala masuk ke kamarnya dengan tatapan kosong. Hanya satu kalimat itu saja sebelum ia jatuh berjongkok di sisi tempat tidur. Bahu berguncang walau tak ada suara keluar dari bibirnya.

_Sok kuat kamu, Gala. menangis pun kamu diam-diam._

Soma memeluknya. Membelai rambut ikalnya. Tubuh jangkung itu terasa kecil dalam dekapan. Ia harap bisa semalaman mereka seperti itu, untuk ia gantian jadi jangkar bagi Gala yang sedang seperti itu, namun Gala harus lekas kembali ke Jogja, rumah orang tuanya. Tak ia tolak tawaran Soma membelikan tiket pesawat atau kereta atau apapun yang bisa ia dapat saat itu juga. Sayang tak ada yang tersisa, sebab mereka terjebak di libur lebaran. Tak ada pilihan selain ambil jalur darat dengan mobil.

Gala tak diizinkan pegang kemudi walau ia sudah menawarkan untuk gantian di seperempat jalan. _”Gue belom mau mati disetirin orang kalut,”_ ucap Soma kala itu. Terdengar sedikit ketus, namun Gala terlihat mengerti arti yang tersirat di baliknya.

_Jangan, Gala. biar aku. Kamu tidur. Atau setidaknya coba istirahatkan suara-suara di kepalamu. Kita akan sampai, Gala. Tenang saja._

Mereka tiba saat mentari masih menguap di peraduan. Seorang wanita muda menyambut mereka; wajahnya mirip dengan Gala hanya saja dengan mata yang lebih bulat. Soma mengenalinya sebagai Gayatri, kakak Gala. Mereka berpelukan erat-erat dengan air mata yang lagi-lagi meruah. _“Ibu meninggal dalam tidur, Gala. Nggak apa-apa. Ibu udah tenang.”_

Sesaat mereka menikmati kesedihan berdua sebelum Gala melepas peluknya. Mau ketemu Bapak. Si wanita mengangguk, membiarkan pemuda itu masuk. Baru ia sadar kehadiran Soma di sana setelah Gala menghilang di balik satu pintu di rumah tua model Belanda itu. Di sela satu-dua tarikan napas pendeknya, ia tersenyum. _”Akhirnya bisa ketemu Soma juga. Biasanya cuma lewat_ video call _sama Gala,”_ kata Mbak Atri, begitu Soma memanggilnya. Mbak Atri bilang terima kasih sudah mau menemani Gala ke Jogja. Ia menjabat tangan Soma, yang dibalas dengan genggaman yang mudah-mudahan cukup untuk menguatkan.

Orang-orang berdatangan menjelang pukul 9. Berbisik-bisik. Berlilit kabung.

_“Ibu orang yang baik. Semua orang sayang sama Ibu.”_

_“Ibu sakit sudah lama. Tapi walau sakit, masih sempat mengelola perpustakaan kecil untuk anak-anak sekitar sini.”_

_“Ibu selalu peduli. Ada apa-apa, datang ke Ibu pasti langsung dibantu.”_

_“Bapak pasti terpukul sekali. Satu dunia tahu betapa Bapak mencintai istrinya.”_

Ada rasa pedih mengiris hati mendengar percakapan sana-sini. Bertahun-tahun ia kenal Gala, beberapa kali Soma berbincang dengan ibunya. Pertama, ketika Gala baru pindah ke apartemen. Pemuda itu mengenalkan Soma pada ibunya, bilang, _“Ini, lho, Bu, yang nampung Gala.”_

Kedua dan ketiga dan seterusnya hanya sepotong-sepotong saja, hanya ketika Gala mengajaknya turut mengobrol dengan ibunya, kadang pula dengan seluruh keluarga. Sepotong-sepotong karena Soma tak mau mengganggu cengkerama mereka yang lama tak bertemu. Namun, sepotong-sepotong itu cukup untuk meyakinkan bahwa bisik-bisik yang mengambang benar adanya: bahwa ibu Gala adalah orang yang luar biasa baik, luar biasa sabar; yang mengulurkan tangan tanpa pikir dua kali, tanpa harap kembali. Ibu Gala adalah pelita.

Dan, ketika pelita itu redup, mereka yang tersisa bersama-sama mencoba menjadi cahaya baru bagi satu sama lain.

_Kasih bersarang di rumah itu, mendekam dan beranak-pinak, menjadi subur._

Soma tak tahu pedihnya datang dari mana. Dari rasa belasungkawa melihat satu keluarga bahagia berselimut duka, atau dari rasa cemburu atas apa yang tak bisa ia rasakan di rumahnya yang bagai istana. Soma tak bisa memastikan.

Menjelang jam 12, jenazah ibu Gala dimakamkan tak jauh dari rumah setelah ibadah pelepasan dilaksanakan. Menjelang sore, orang-orang mulai pamit pulang, menyisakan kursi-kursi sewaan kosong tak terisi. Bapak Gala duduk termangu di ruang keluarga bersama dengan Mbak Atri, yang suaminya masih di luar mengawasi tukang yang tengah membongkar tenda.

Gala ada dalam kamar yang sudah ia tinggalkan hampir setahun. Soma setia menemaninya.

 _“Gue nyesel nggak pulang natal kemaren,” Gala_ berkata lirih. _”Ibu mau gue pulang, tapi gue bilang gue sibuk. Harusnya gue bisa luangin waktu.”_

Soma tak berkata-kata, cuma mengusap-usap punggung Gala yang mulai bergetar lagi dilanda nestapa.

Gala. Gala-nya Soma yang baik hati, sama seperti ibunya. Ia biarkan Gala-nya itu terisak-isak. Bahu yang ia sodorkan disambut tanpa ba-bi-bu. Kembali sedih perih mengiris saat basah rembes di baju. _Tak apa, Gala. Ada aku. Sama seperti kamu ada di malam-malam sepiku, aku pun ada di malam-malam terburukmu._

Sebelum malam terlalu larut, mereka kembali ke Jakarta. Gala tak ingin tinggal lebih lama karena memilih untuk kembali pada tumpukan tugas kuliah agar pedih hatinya bisa terlupa. Bapak Gala memeluk Soma seperti anak sendiri sebelum mereka pergi, berbisik terima kasih berkali-kali. _“Terima kasih sudah datang. Terima kasih sudah bantu Gala. Terima kasih banyak, Nak Soma.”_

Hangat pelukan bapak Gala tak pernah berani ia bayangkan sebelumnya karena membayangkan berarti berharap, dan berharap hanya mendatangkan kecewa.

Hangat pelukan bapak Gala membuat air mata Soma menitik tak sopan tanpa permisi.

_Begitu banyak terima kasih aku terima dari orang-orang baik hati ini. Apa mereka tak tahu, harusnya aku yang berterima kasih atas secuil sayang yang tak pernah aku dapat sebelumnya? Izinkan aku kembali lagi nanti, Bapak, Mbak Atri._

Seperti itu saja, mereka berangkat menuju pulang. Kembali pada detik yang tak kenal kompromi.

Seperti itu saja, perjalanan singkat Gala dan Soma berakhir di sana.


End file.
